wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Champions
The Clash of the Champions was a series of television specials aired by World Championship Wrestling. The specials were supercards intended to feature pay-per-view caliber matches, similar to WWF Saturday Night's Main Event. Clash Of Champions shows were famous for typically not airing commercials during matches even though many of these matches were 20 minutes or more. The first Clash of the Champions was held on March 27, 1988 by Jim Crockett Promotions and was entitled NWA: Clash of the Champions. Subsequent Clash events had different subtitles, i.e. Clash of the Champions II: Miami Mayhem, up until Clash of the Champions XVI: Fall Brawl 1991 which was the last to feature a subtitle. Jim Crockett Promotions was sold to Ted Turner and renamed World Championship Wrestling in 1988, and WCW continued to air the events until 1997. The rights to Clash of the Champions now belong to WWE. All 35 episodes are available for on-demand viewing on the WWE Network. National Wrestling Alliance (Jim Crockett Promotions) * Clash of the Champions 1 - March 27, 1988 * Clash of the Champions 2: Miami Mayhem - June 8, 1988 * Clash of the Champions 3: Fall Brawl - September 7, 1988 National Wrestling Alliance (World Championship Wrestling) * Clash of the Champions 4: Season's Beatings - December 7, 1988 * Clash of the Champions 5: St. Valentine's Massacre - February 15, 1989 * Clash of the Champions 6: Ragin' Cajun - April 2, 1989 * Clash of the Champions 7: Guts and Glory - June 14, 1989 * Clash of the Champions 8: Fall Brawl '89 - September 12, 1989 * Clash of the Champions 9: New York Knockout - November 15, 1989 * Clash of the Champions 10: Texas Shootout - February 6, 1990 * Clash of the Champions 11: Coastal Crush - June 13, 1990 * Clash of the Champions 12: Mountain Madness/Fall Brawl '90 - September 5, 1990 * Clash of the Champions 13: Thanksgiving Thunder - November 20, 1990 World Championship Wrestling * Clash of the Champions 14: Dixie Dynamite - January 30, 1991 * Clash of the Champions 15: Knocksville USA - June 12, 1991 * Clash of the Champions 16: Fall Brawl - September 5, 1991 * Clash of the Champions 17 - November 19, 1991 * Clash of the Champions 18 - January 21, 1992 * Clash of the Champions 19 - June 16, 1992 * Clash of the Champions 20: 20th Anniversary - September 2, 1992 * Clash of the Champions 21 - November 18, 1992 * Clash of the Champions 22 - January 13, 1993 * Clash of the Champions 23 - June 16, 1993 * Clash of the Champions 24 - August 18, 1993 * Clash of the Champions 25 - November 10, 1993 * Clash of the Champions 26 - January 27, 1994 * Clash of the Champions 27 - June 23, 1994 * Clash of the Champions 28 - August 24, 1994 * Clash of the Champions 29 - November 16, 1994 * Clash of the Champions 30 - January 25, 1995 * Clash of the Champions 31 - August 6, 1995 * Clash of the Champions 32 - January 23, 1996 * Clash of the Champions 33 - August 15, 1996 * Clash of the Champions 34 - January 21, 1997 * Clash of the Champions 35 - August 21, 1997 See Also WCW TV Shows